Konosuba a new story
by flaming hunter
Summary: The story had ended and our heroes have long since been forgotten, now a new story begins


In a forgotten part of the city library alone boy hides from his persooers, the library wasn't forgotten, nor was it empty, it was just that hardly anyone visited this part of the library anymore.

The heroes of the past each had a section for them, regardless of how small their stories could have been, some were just a single shelf others occupied entire sections like the one he was in right now.

After half an hour had passed he finally came out of his hiding spot and began to walk out of the section, he only stopped when he noticed the statue to his left, he turned to his right and finally he looked to the center where he had been hiding.

He could feel how cold the stone was despite not touching it, a name was written underneath the statue.

"Megumin, the greatest explosion mage to ever live" he said as he read the name out loud.

He walked to the statue on his right and read the name written on it. 'Darkness, the brave"

The statue of the woman named Megumin was a mage he could tell that not because it was written down, but because of the staff, she held and her witches hat.

Darkness was a knight or perhaps some sort of Crusader, she wore black armor and hed a heavy wide sword.

Unlike the two statues at the entrance the one in the center, the place where he was hiding, wasn't remarkable at all and didn't make him gasp when he saw it, no the man was nothing special, yet the center was always reserved for heroes and champions, it was said that the reason for this is so they could see the people reading their stories, its the same reason why their companions are in the entrance and back of every section so they can see who comes and goes.

"Kazuma" he said out loud, but there was a pice broken off so he couldn't see what was written on it before.

Then he noticed it a statue in front of Kazuma's statue, it was of a woman who looked like an entertainer or someone that brought joy to people, the two statues looked at each other as if always keeping an eye on one another, he walked up to it and read the woman's name.

"Aqua the magnificent priest"

A blue light began to come out of the woman's statue and before he knew it a feeling of dread began to take over him, he wanted to run away but the books began to fly off the shelves.

Infront of his eys the world began to change, he watched three women and one man fight against hydras, dragons, demons, and creatures whose name he didn't know and suddenly it all ended there was nothing different about the books or the library around him.

He wondered if he was hallucinating yet when he was about to leave he stepped on a book that was on the floor.

"Gifting this wonderful world with blessings" he said as he read the title out loud.

"To whoever reads this if you think you need power to get ahead your right but you also need a brain, this is the story of the adventures my friends and I had" were the words written on the first page.

It was sighed by Daknes and Megimin.

He flipped the page and he found a list of skills, these were always open to the public considering no one could use them, the only reason they were left alone was to show what the heroes and their companions had at their disposal.

The first page dedicated to Kazuma, however so were the next five pages, each describing his many skills and what they did when he used them.

He stretched out his hand and said "Steal" and to his surprise, a book was suddenly in his right hand, his eyes widened and he turned to look at the statue of the man he never heard about until today.

For some reason, the statue now looked like if it had been made for a giant and he was tiny in comparison.

He left the book he had somehow gotten ahold of and walked out of the section and headed to the librarian and asked her if he could take the book home, the librarian looked at him and took out a card.

"Place your hand here" she said to him and he put his hand on the card.

"You don't know what you've just done do you?" she asked him, but after he didn't answer she began to talk again.

"There is a book for every Hero, each one calls to the heroes inheritor, congratulations this is proof that you are now an adventurer" she said to him as she handed him the card.

"That book belongs to you, it was left for you, there is nothing for me to let go" she said to him before she sat down and left him standing at the counter.

He walked out of the library and the moment the doors closed the librarian's clothes began to shine before they became a short blue dress, the librarian's hair became land and color blue, while her eyes became a bright blue, her old skin, became young and full of youth.

"Let's have fun one more time Kazuma" Aqua said as she looked at Kazuma run home.

She closed her eyes and her body burst into blue light and went to the past, knowing that in two days she would meet the boy once again but in a different form sn it would be that day that they would start their adventure once again.

The heavens began to shake with rage once again Aqua had made her punishment work in her favor and now she would be starting her adventure once again, however, to make sure Kazuma and Aqua wouldn't just give up halfway through Megumin and darkness would be reborn as well.

The goddess Eris for her part just smile, she knew what was coming and was looking forward to it.


End file.
